Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Party Information |- ! Chairman | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Ideology | } |- ! Political Position | } |- ! Founded | } |- ! Party Council | } |- ! Party Congress | } |- ! Members | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Party Song | } |- ! Newspaper | } |- ! Youth Wing | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society or SPADES is the ruling communist party of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. It is the only legal party in the GSR, and rules the country with an iron fist. History SPADES was founded in 2013 as a radical communist party, taking root in the Stone Fist Valley area near Happy City. The group advocated a nationalist movement, and led to a secessionist crisis in 2014, and in accordance with it's constitution the Happy Nation Council allowed the region to become autonomous under the control of the SPADES party. SPADES quickly set up the proper institutions for a leftist police state, with a massive security and loyalty enforcement bureaucracy taking shape within months. The city of Grimshire was built in just over a year using slave labor, with a casualty rate of only 995,000. SPADES has controlled the country from the Grimshire People's Palace, and the country has concentrated on it's military. Large numbers of people have died under the Party's rule, with death camps existing around the country for the disloyal. The Party has a visceral hatred of Happy Nation, and has been the major cause of the Happy Nation - Grimshire Cold War. Political Position SPADES is a typical Liberal, Marxist, Leninist, Communist, Totalitarian party. They preach the merits of socialism and internationalism but focus actual efforts on remaining in power. Party Organization The party is led by Barnaby Matthews, as Chairman of the Party. Matthews founded the party in 2013, and was voted Chairman for Life by the Politburo in 2015. Under him are the following groups: * Grimshire Politburo - A group of ten members each with a second, this group is headed by the Chairman and controls the country with no oversight. * SPADES Party Congress - The body of high ranking party members who advise the Politburo. * Grimshire People's Assembly - The official legislature of the country, with absolutely no power or even a line to the Politburo. Most of Grimshire's police services are actually an independent organ of the Party, including: * The Grimshire Revolutionary Guards - The national uniformed order police. * The State Security Bureau - The secret police. * The Council for Anti-Revolutionary Activities - A party controlled kangaroo court for those accused of sedition. Foreign Groups SPADES supports the operations of the Socialist Unity Party in the Kaiserreich, particularly since the East German government that backed it fell in 1989. Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:Political Parties Category:Communism Category:SPADES Party